A New Princess in Town
by Skye1456
Summary: Twilight Sparkle is given the task of protecting the Queen-to be of another nation. Giving the fellow princess refuge, the Mane 6 show this filly that she can be more than what destiny has laid out for her, all the while the threat of war hangs over their heads...
1. An Urgent Letter

**Hello there My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fans. I am Skye1456, and I joined this fandom as a casual fan last week. I have since become obsessed and needed to write a fanfic about the plot bunny that popped into my head three hours ago.**

 **Please enjoy this fic.**

* * *

 _"Quickly! If we don't get her out of here now then all will be lost!"_

 _"I am well aware! Now be silent!"_

 _"Hurry, close the passageway...they are here! We must make haste, your Majesty!"..._

* * *

Princess Twilight Sparkle sighed as she finished reading a journal from an ancient unicorn.

"I never realized that there was an equation for levitation," she muttered thoughtfully.

The young purple alicorn lifted herself from her seat and put the journal back where she had found it. As she set herself back down onto the ground the large doors behind her burst open. Her young dragon assistant Spike came running into the room.

"Spike," Twilight exclaimed "what's wrong?"

Spike didn't answer as his stomach rumbled and he coughed up a scroll.

"I don't know if anything's wrong." Spike groaned. He gave the scroll to Twilight. She opened it and read it aloud.

Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,

I am in urgent need of your assistance. From fear of interception, I cannot provide you with details. All I can reveal is that you need to be at here at Canterlot by sundown. Alone.

With my regards,

Princess Celestia

"What's going on?" Spike wondered.

"I don't know," Twilight replied, "but if Celestia needs me at Canterlot then that's where I'll be!"

Twilight got off of the train just as the sun began to touch the horizon, painting the sky with beautiful oranges and violet.

Twilight then spread her wings and flew to the castle.

Twilight landed just outside of the royal foyer. She ran right through the large double doors and into the long hall where the two princesses Celestia and Luna were waiting upon their thrones.

"I'm here! Celestia, Luna, what was so urgent?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight, we are glad that you are here." Celestia spoke.

"We called you here for an assignment. An assignment that we believe can be best accomplished by you in Ponyville." Luna added.

"What is it?" Twilight wondered, her curiosity beginning to reach its peak.

Celestia turned to look behind her throne.

"You may come out now, this is a friend," she said quietly.

From behind the Equestrian princess's throne trotted a young Earth pony who looked to be just around Twilight's age. She had a light beige coat with a white and purple streaked mane and tail. She bore a golden, gem studded shield for a cutie mark. She also wore a long blue dress and had a brown bag slung around her shoulders.

"Twilight Sparkle, meet Dawn Flash. She is the current princess of the neighbouring nation of Equintine." Celestia introduced.

At the mention of the Princess of Friendship's name, Dawn's emerald eyes lit up with excitement.

"Oh my," she exclaimed as she jumped down the steps from the throne. She tripped over the long skirt of her dress however, and tumbled in front of the hooves of Twilight.

Twilight was just about to open her mouth to ask if the other princess was okay but she jumped right back up, unfazed.

"It is an honour of the highest order to be able to meet you Miss Sparkle of Twilight, Princess of Friendship," the filly spoke with a humble bow of her head.

"It's an honour to meet you as well Princess Dawn Flash." Twilight replied, "You can...just call me Twilight."

Twilight brought her head upwards to look at her teachers.

"Princesses, what is it that you want me to do?"

"We want you to provide refuge to the princess at Ponyville." Luna answered.

"You see Twilight, Dawn Flash is going to be crowned queen of Equintine in a month's time. The Duke of the State, Fair Cross, wishes to prevent her from receiving that title...by any means necessary."

Twilight's face hardened at these words. Celestia didn't say it outright but the implications were all there, clear as day. Princess Dawn Flash was a target for assassination. By one her own Dukes no less.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain to me why she's here in Equestria. If she's the princess over in Equintine, shouldn't she have guards and armies at her side?" Twilight inquired.

"I am afraid that that is not the case as of right now." Dawn Flash replied. "You see Miss Sparkle of Twilight, in Equintine, the princess does not and can not govern over the nation. After the previous king or queen has passed on, their heir is given two years before they are crowned as the official ruler. In that time the High Council governs, and Fair Cross has them all convinced that I am unworthy and would lead Equintine into ruin if crowned. His influence is powerful and ambition is limitless. I was lucky to have the Royal Guard by my side. Though small in number, they were able to arrange for my transfer into Equestria."

"Equestria and Equintine have been closely tied allies for over a century, I was more than willing to offer solace however I could." Celestia added.

"Alright, but what does this have to do with me in Ponyville?" Twilight asked.

"The Equintine Royal Guard revealed to us that Fair Cross is preparing to march his forces into Equestria. He seems to have deduced that Dawn would be hiding out in Canterlot with us. That is why we need you to take care of her in Ponyville until she can wear her crown in a month." Luna explained. "When a month passes Dawn Flash's Royal Guard will come to you, ready to take their queen back home to assert herself."

"But how can you be sure that her assertion as queen will hold?" Twilight said.

Dawn chuckled. "Oh don't you worry about that Miss Sparkle of Twilight. My rule as queen will go unchallenged."

Twilight nodded, although she was still skeptical.

"Well, do you accept this important task Twilight Sparkle?" Celestia asked.

Twilight gave her mentors a confident smile. "I do. You can count on me Princesses."

"Thank you so very much Miss Sparkle of Twilight." Dawn Flash spoke with another bow.

"No problem Dawn Flash, now let's head to Ponyville."

"Be safe young ones." Celestia sighed.

* * *

 **How was the intro to my first ( and possibly last) MLP: FiM fanfic? Good? Horrible?**

 **Let me know what you think! Comment and review!**


	2. To Ponyville

Twilight and Dawn Flash were sitting side by side on the train back to Ponyville. For most of the ride, Dawn sat there staring at Twilight incredulously with wide eyes.

"Uh, is there something wrong?" Twilight asked when the staring became weird.

"Oh...uh, well it's just that...is it true that you are one of the Elements of Harmony?" Dawn asked.

"Uh, yeah, although the Elements aren't really...around that much anymore. But yeah, the Element of Magic." Twilight answered.

Dawn's face lit up.

"Was Princess Luna really the fearsome Nightmare Moon?"

Twilight nodded.

"And you defeated her and returned her to her true form?"

Twilight nodded again.

"And what about the Changelings? And the Crystal Empire, is Sombra truly gone? Or what about that Discord character? Is he really an ally of Equestria now? What of Tirek? I heard that that battle was fierce. Or what about-"

"Hey! Dawn Flash. We're here, we can talk all about that when I get you to the castle. Okay?" Twilight spoke.

"Right. Ahem, I apologize." Dawn agreed as she followed Twilight off of the train and the two mares walked through Ponyville's main square.

"Welcome to Ponyville Dawn Flash." Twilight proclaimed.

Dawn's eyes widened even more as she took in all of the sights around her. The pegasi flying around keeping the skies clear. The Earth pony merchants selling their wares. The unicorns hanging about, levitating their bags or belongings with lit horns.

The square was full and busy and Dawn Flash was doing her best to take it all in at once.

"There are so many ponies around," she sighed in awe.

"Don't you have towns like this in Equintine?" Twilight asked.

"Yes but...I haven't been allowed to leave the royal palace ever since I was announced to be the heir." Dawn replied.

"Huh? What do you me-"

"Ooh what's that over there?" Dawn exclaimed, pointing to a building.

"Um, a restaurant."

"And that?" "A fruit stand." "What about that?"

"Okay, we should get you to the castle Dawn Flash." Twilight interjected.

"Oh, oh yes of course. Please, lead the way Miss Sparkle of Twilight." Dawn replied.

"Y'know, you really can just call me Twilight."

The two princesses went into the castle, where Spike was waiting for them.

"Twilight! You're back! How was your trip? Is everything okay? Is Equestria at risk from evil magic again? Should I contact the others?...Who's that with you?"Spike demanded.

"Spike, this is the princess of Equintine, Dawn Flash." Twilight announced.

"Greetings, Sir Spike." Dawn greeted with a wave of her hoof.

Spike smiled awkwardly and waved back.

"Dawn is going to be staying with us for while. We have to keep her safe here until she can go back to Equintine." Twilight explained.

"Oh, okay then." Spike spoke before leaving the two princesses.

"It was nice meeting you princess!" Spike called as he ran off to do...whatever it was that he was going to go and do.

"And to you as well Sir Spike!" Dawn replied.

"C'mon Dawn Flash, I'll show you the rooms that you can stay in."

Twilight led Dawn through the long halls of the castle. Dawn looked around at the tall, empty spaces as they passed by them.

"Is there something wrong princess?" Twilight asked.

"No, it's just that...this place reminds me a lot of the royal palace back home," she answered, "however, this one seems...warmer. Friendlier."

"Oh? What's your castle in Equintine like?" Twilight asked, trying to properly break the ice between her and the other princess.

Dawn Flash's eyebrows furrowed and she frowned as if remembering something unpleasant.

"Big," she answered finally "big and dark and cold...and lonely. The last king we had, Oberon, wasn't a very pleasant fellow. His rule had been short at a mere ten years but the nation that he left is still here. Many good ponies lost their jobs and businesses when Oberon created the High Lord's system. Where his advisors and other rich ponies are to be served with the highest priority. He separated himself from the rest of the country and left Equintine divided."

"That...that sounds horrible." Twilight commented.

"But, let's not dwell on my homeland. I'm in yours now! And I would love nothing more than to learn as much as I can while I am here." Dawn replied with a smile.

Twilight wanted to know more about the subject, but it clearly was a touchy area and decided against pushing it.

"Alright then. Let me show you to your room."

Twilight led Dawn Flash up a flight of stairs. She saw the other pony being a bit slower as she climbed the steps.

"It's just up here princess." Twilight spoke as she watched the struggling pony.

"Do you...do you need help?"

"What? No, no no no. I am fine. It's just this dress. It is quite long-woah!" Sawn exclaimed as she slipped and fell backwards down the stairs.

"Dawn Flash!" Twilight shouted as she jumped down.

The Equintine royal groaned as she got up. Her styled mane was now lopsided, and her bag had been tossed aside.

"Are you alright?" Twilight asked worriedly, helping Dawn Flash up.

"Yes, yes I am fine Miss Sparkle of Twilight...wait. My bag. Where is it?" Dawn Flash quickly scanned the space around them until she found the bag several hoof-lengths away. With a gasp she quickly trotted over to it. She picked something up before sighing and turning around.

Dawn was holding a crown. It was shining gold, encrusted with white gems and a single sapphire sitting at its center.

"Good, no damage." Dawn Flash muttered as she put the crown away.

"Dawn Flash, what are you carrying that crown around in your bag for? Shouldn't you be wearing it? Is it not yours?" Twilight questioned.

"Oh, it is mine. At least, it's going to be." Dawn replied. "When my two years training period ends by month's end, I will be able to wear this crown as the new Queen of Equintine."

"Two years training period? What is that?" Twilight wondered.

"When the new heir is identified, they are taken to the royal castle for training over the course of the following two years. The heirs are to learn the ways of Equintine law, as well royal traditions and mannerisms within the confines, er, I mean walls of the castle." Dawn explained. "This way, we will be prepared to rule, without the distractions of the outside and/or common folk."

It sounded as if Dawn was reciting something that she had been required to memorize. She spoke in a monotone yet sounded skeptical, as if she were trying to convince herself that what she was saying is actually true.

"What do you mean by, when the new heir is identified? Isn't the heir the child of the previous ruler?"

"No," she answered she turned to show Twilight her cutie mark. "this is the sign of royalty in my homeland."

Dawn Flash took out the crown once more.

"You see Miss Sparkle of Twilight, in the ancient times of Equintine, our people were ruled by a powerful alicorn. That alicorn ruled for many centuries, but when they themselves finally grew too old, they cast a spell. A spell that would provide Equintine with a cycle of rulers. When the previous monarch passes on, the royal cutie mark will eventually appear upon the next heir. Then they are trained in the royal ways for two years, and then the crown will be bestowed upon them. It is said, that the crown holds the great alicorn's magic within it, and only the chosen ponies can properly wield it." Dawn Flash explained. "Fair Cross is committed to eliminating me from the equation. Committed to keeping me from my destiny. If I return to Equintine with the crown and its magic, then the people will see that I am indeed the next chosen. My rule will go unchallenged and all will be well."

Dawn however, didn't sound so sure.

* * *

 **Is this whole thing okay? The history of Equintine and stuff.**

 **Let me know what you think! Comment and review!**


	3. An Offer of Company

Dawn had settled herself into the room Twilight had let her choose.

Twilight walked to her own room and lay down upon her own bed to retire for the night. As she stared up at the ceiling Twilight pondered on Dawn's words to her.

About Equintine, about her cutie mark and the destiny that came with it. About how she had been forced into isolation because of it.

Twilight couldn't help but relate in some way. The role of princess had apparently been her destiny as well, and the responsibilities as well as her castle had come out of nowhere. However, unlike Dawn Flash it was because of the fact that she had made friends and stayed with her friends that Twilight had been able to make it to that point.

Dawn was alone, and Twilight couldn't allow that to stand.

"I am the Princess of Friendship. By Celestia, Dawn won't be alone. Starting tomorrow, I will show Dawn Flash of Equintine the true nature of friendship!" Twilight proclaimed.

"Huh? What was that?" Spike groaned groggily.

"Oh, heh heh. Sorry Spike. You uh, go back to sleep." Twilight said.

"Yeah. Yeah okay." With that, Spike fell backwards, fast asleep.

* * *

Twilight was setting the dining table just as Dawn Flash came trotting in. She had taken off her dress, leaving her cutie mark for all the world to see, but kept the shining silver necklace as well as the bag carrying the Equintine royal crown.

"Good morning princess. I trust that you slept well." Twilight greeted. She set a plate of breakfast muffins and oats on the table.

"Indeed Miss Sparkle of Twilight. Is this for me?" Dawn asked, pointing her hoof at the plate of food.

"Yes it is princess." Twilight replied. "Eat up okay? Today, I'm going to give you a tour around Ponyville. I'll probably introduce you to some of my friends too."

"Oh, that is unnecessary Miss Sparkle of Twilight. I can just remain within your beautiful castle." Dawn spoke.

"You can, but that's no fun. C'mon princess. From what you've told me, you've been alone for the past two years! That's far too long. You're here in Ponyville, the town where the Princess of Friendship resides. While you are my guest, you will know company!" Twilight proclaimed.

Dawn stared at this other mare incredulously. She looked so sure in herself. This courageous Twilight Sparkle. The saviour of Equestria. Dawn could only wish to be like that.

With a smile and a small chuckle, Dawn nodded her head.

"Very well then. I accept your offer of company!" Dawn exclaimed with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

Twilight led Dawn through the town, the other princess looking around with vast amounts of excitement at all the sights and colours around her.

"Might I inquire about our destination? I would not mind knowing where we're going." Dawn spoke.

"Oh, I'm taking you to Sugarcube Corner. The best bakery in Ponyville." Twilight answered. "It's operated by the Cakes-Carrot Cake and Cup Cake-they're two of the kindest ponies in all of Equestria. It's also the home and workplace of my good friend Pinkie Pie. I thought that we'd start off strong with the whole friendship thing. If there's anyone in all of Equestria that's gonna bring a smile to your face, it's Pinkie Pie."

Dawn nodded.

They entered the bakery and were greeted by Mrs. Cake at the front counter.

"Morning Mrs. Cake." Twilight greeted. "This is Dawn Flash. She's visiting Equestria from Equintine."

Twilight had decided to keep the knowledge of Dawn's status to a minimum. The less ponies who knew about it, the safer she should be from any spies for Fair Cross. However, she would most likely tell her five other friends.

"Oh, well welcome to Ponyville ma'am." Mrs Cake greeted politely.

Dawn bowed her head. "Thank you, and it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Cake of Cups."

Mrs. Cake continued to smile but gave Twilight a quick, unsure glance.

"So, um, are you two here to buy anything? We have some new banana-lemon squares in stock." Mrs. Cake ducked underneath the counter and took out a tray of golden-brown pastries. "A brand new recipe. Since you're new to Equestria, I guess it wouldn't be all that bad if I let you try one."

Before Twilight could refuse, Dawn piped up.

"Oh yes please." Dawn spoke before reaching down and taking a square. She put it into her mouth and chewed. She swallowed and she smiled widely.

"They are delicious. Thank you so very much Miss Cup of Cakes." Dawn spoke gratefully.

"You're welcome Dawn Flash." Mrs. Cake replied.

"Mrs. Cake, do you happen to know where Pinkie is?" Twilight asked.

"Hm, she and Carrot Cake went out earlier today to make some deliveries."

* * *

Twilight and Dawn found Pinkie Pie delivering cakes to the Carousel Boutique.

"Hey, this is actually the place where my other good friend Rarity works. She makes beautiful clothes. Maybe you could connect with her as well. Two birds with one stone." Twilight explained happily.

"Thank you for this chance Miss Sparkle of Twilight. I look forward to meeting Miss Rarity as well as Miss Pie of Pink." Dawn replied.

"Dawn Flash, why do you address people like that? 'Sparkle of Twilight' 'Pie of Pink'. Is there a reason?" Twilight wondered.

"It is the way a good monarch of Equintine addresses their subjects." Dawn answered. "To speak their titles with such esteem is seen as a sign of respect. Note how I do not address Fair Cross in this manner."

"Oh I see. So it's your way of showing respect." Twilight understood with a nod. "That's good to know. Equestria may be allies with Equintine but there is very little reading material about the place."

"Yes, our history isn't very...rich. Not like in Equestria." Dawn replied as they entered the boutique.

"Rarity? Pinkie Pie?" Twilight called.

"Oh, Twilight?" A prim sounding voice replied from behind a nearby wall. "Come back here please will you? I need your opinion on something."

"Alright." Twilight called back and she gestured towards Dawn Flash to follow her behind the wall.

Rarity was there, trotting about with a measuring tape around her neck, horn lit and scissors and threads floating about.

On a pedestal surrounded by mirrors stood Pinkie Pie, who was wearing a fluffy green and turquoise dress.

"Hello Twilight." Rarity greeted.

"Hey Twilight!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed with a small bounce.

"Pinkie! I told you! Those fabrics are delicate. Move too much in the way you do and they'll come apart." Rarity spoke erratically.

"Oops. Sorry." Pinkie muttered.

"If those fabrics are so delicate, and the Miss Pie of Pink is a jumpy pony, why is she acting as your model?" Dawn asked, slightly dumbfounded.

"Hm?" Rarity turned to see the unfamiliar pony.

"Oh, and who might this be?" Rarity asked politely.

"This is Dawn Flash. She's the princess of Equintine. I'm giving her refuge here until she can go home." Twilight explained.

"A princess!" Rarity exclaimed. "Oh my, it is absolutely wonderful to somepony that you are here. Perhaps you could share some insight-er, if you don't mind Your highness-on some of the dresses for my new line. I'm sure that you have come across some absolutely beautiful dresses in your home!"

"Oh, thank you Miss Rarity. And no, I would not mind at all." Dawn replied.

"Yes, oh, and for your earlier question, Pinkie came in with the cake delivery. I needed somepony for the measurements of the dress. Most of my mannequins are either inadequate for these fabrics or donning some other garment. Pinkie was simply the most convenient choice. Not the best by any stretch of the imagination unfortunately." Rarity explained.

"Yup, I sure am convenient to have around." Pinkie agreed cheerfully.

"Hm, perhaps you should choose another model Rarity. While I do not doubt your dress making prowess, that dress looks absolutely horrid upon Miss Pie of Pink." Dawn spoke bluntly.

Rarity frowned and looked at Pinkie.

"Does it really. Oh, I suppose the colour scheme does leave quite a bit to be desired...perhaps some more warmer colours. I'll be back, Pinkie, do not try taking it off. Those threads are expensive!" Rarity warned before leaving.

"Hm, she is a passionate one." Dawn commented.

"Yes she is. That's also what makes her a great friend. She's the element of generosity. While she can be self centred at times, Rarity can be relied upon to take care of her friends." Twilight replied.

"That sounds like a good trait to have. Especially in a friend."Twilight agreed before Pinkie came out of nowhere from behind them, tackling the two other ponies, bringing them to the ground.

"Pinkie! What did you do that for?" Twilight demanded.

"Sorry, but that light hanging from up there was gonna fall. Right on you heads!" Pinkie replied.

"How did you know that would happen?" Dawn wondered.

Before she could receive an answer however, there was a sharp scream let out by Rarity.

"PINKIE! THE DRESS!" Rarity screamed.

Looking at the pink pony, they other three saw that the garment was torn and a bit dirty.

"Oops, sorry Rari-"

"GET OUT!"

* * *

 **Yeah, as a mere casual fan I fear that I don't know these characters very well. I apologize for any OOCness. I am open to suggestions.**

 **Let me know what you think! Comment and review**


End file.
